Dark Angel
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: he never asked to be saved from his fate, but as a rain of bullets fly down on the trapped mice, a pair of green orbs comes to save the day, will he ever allow the young woman to be his partner? A
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded the team members on the moonless night, that is till a hail of gunfire lit up the sky and bullets flew at them.

_We all are trapped, in what seems to be an alley of some sort, they are expecting me to get them out of this…alive, but I don't think I can, the entrance is blocked, and there is no light anywhere, we are sitting ducks, there are too many of them _a man of darkness thought as he shot randomly from where the bullets were raining down on them. Hearing the screams of what he knew to be of his dying teammates his anger was overriding his body. A loud scream came from his lips not from pain or hearing his teammates dying but from frustration and his rage that he held inside, he never stopped firing his gun, he jerked out his backup weapon and kept firing at whatever…whoever was firing down at them. Bullets shot through his body as if he were made of paper, finally he fell to his knees as he shot up at the ones that had trapped him and his team.

_I'm sorry_ he thought knowing his team was more than likely dead, and he was on the verge. Out of the darkness came a large fire bursting towards the heavens, with all hope of getting out of there alive was draining from his body, this stranger came out of nowhere, he was lying on his back now, he tried to raise his head to make out this person but it was no use, all he could make out was two beady green orbs floating together, and then his vision was lost.

(((this is my little sorry attempt at WHR, I DON'T OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN)))))) please be kind and R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The man of darkness started to move around,

"Amon, thank god," a familiar female voice sighed, the man groaned as he was finding out real quick that his whole body was so sore and restricted him from moving around so much.

"Where am I?" Amon not opening eyes just yet,

"You're in the hospital, the doctors didn't think you were going to make it," the female sounding relieved that he was awake, but the voice also sounded sad and tired. Slowly Amon opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, his closed his eyes again,

"My team," Amon still a bit out of it from the sedatives.

"They are here too, they were pretty banged up too but not as bad as you, actually we lost you a couple times," the woman explained,

_Now I know who that is, its Dojima _Amon thought to himself. Amon begin thinking that he didn't belong in the hospital, he wasn't dying anymore and he couldn't remember the last time that he was in the hospital lying flat on his back, it wasn't him at all, he had to get up, he had things to do, he tried pushing himself up from the bed but all he managed to do was lift his head.

"Whoa big guy, where are you going?" an unfamiliar voice coming in the door,

"I have things to do," Amon grunted,

"He's a hard one to keep down huh?" the unfamiliar voice talking to Dojima,

"He's always like this," Dojima sighed.

"Amon, this is your nurse, her name is Colleen," Dojima softly,

"Amon, you have been shot five times, you were dead when you arrived here, I suggest taking it easy," Colleen explained to him. Inside Amon was laughing,

_Me, Amon, take it easy while people look after me, fat chance, hell, I haven't missed a day of work since, well since…never! _Amon already getting cabin fever though he was in the hospital.

"I'm going to check on your stitches Amon," Colleen explained to him, Amon slowly opened his eyes again, he could make out a female nurse starting to untie his gown. Now he felt two little tubes going up into his nose and come around over his ears, it turned out to be a breathing tube to help him breath better. Slowly he turned his gaze to Dojima, she looked like shit, bags under her eyes and her eyes being blood shot, Amon felt the cotton mouth now as he opened his mouth,

"Dojima have Michael pick you up, go home, I'm fine, the rest will be fine too, go home, get some sleep," Amon mumbled. Dojima opened her mouth to speak,

"Go home!" Amon boomed hoarsely,

"Don't you wanna know who saved you?" Dojima asked as she got up,

Amon was quiet, Dojima walked to the door,

"Wait, there was someone, green eyes?" Amon trying to think.

"It was a young woman, she found you guys, and got you all to safety while the ambulance came," Dojima explained.

"Tell her to come," Amon sternly,

"I can't, no one knows who she is and she didn't give her name," Dojima explained.

_Green eyes, she must be a witch, no human possesses green eyes like that _Amon thought to himself,

"You are talking about that kid that came and sat with you last night, she was a little banged up, we tried to work on her wounds but she insisted she was fine, we never got her name either, but I can write down her description for you if you want to search for her," Colleen shrugged as she changed Amon bandages.

_A witch saved us, I will in return let her be, an eye for an eye, a life for a life _Amon thought hard about it.

"No, I will leave her be," Amon mumbled as the sedatives started to take back over his large body, he had no choice but to give into it.


	3. Chapter 3

The green orbs haunted him, he jerked up,

_In due time she will become hunted, there's no human being that could ever have green eyes like that, those were so unnatural, why would a witch save us? _that was one questiont that plagued his mind that he couldn't come close to answering. Gazing around the room, he saw his team members, Sakaki, Michael, and Karasuma.

"How are you feeling big guy?" Sakaki asked, Amon grumbled,

"Did you hear that someone saved us?" Karasuma surprised, the room the quiet.

"A witch saved us," Amon bluntly, Karasuma looked at Amon very strange, she opened her mouth to speak,

"I don't know why she saved us, but she is a witch, a mere human couldn't have pulled us out of that hell hole and I sure didn't save you guys," Amon boomed.

"What's her name?" Karasuma asked,

"There's no need for a name or information about her, she will become hunted in due time," Amon harshly, Sakaki and Karasuma both agreed, she had saved them, the young witch would be spared …for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Amon was just returning to work, he was going to be doing research with Michael, which meant desk work for a while till he healed. Amon showed he wasn't happy with just desk work, he wanted to be out in the field with the others, everyday he came in cursing and growling letting everyone know that he wasn't happy with the arrangements. One night Amon stepped out onto the roof of his place, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath,

_I should be thankful I can breath, its because of whoever you are, but I am not grateful, I will one day in return have to hunt you down _Amon turning his head, he hated witches but there had to be something more to this girl, she had saved them. Slowly as he opened his eyes and gazed at the surrounding apartments nearby he could see a female on the balcony that belonged to one of the apartments, Amon stepped to the edge of the roof, he couldn't really tell who the woman was, her long sun yellow hair was blowing all over her face. Amon squinted and could make out her slim body and her arm that was in a sling,

"You are her, you are the one that saved us, and you live right next to me this whole time?" Amon mumbled. There she stood, 6 ft tall, wearing a black overly large t-shirt that came to rest down to her knees, her long blond hair flying in her face.

_That's him, the man I saved, why did I save him, I'm a Seed and he thinks I'm a witch how else could he have been saved, he's a hunter, one day I will fall into his arms with a bullet from his gun in my heart, he will have no choice but to hunt and kill me _the woman thought to herself. Robin Sena, that was her name and abandoned by her family on the front steps of a church or at least that's what she thought, a witch raised in a convent atmosphere by a priest. Robin stared back at the man she only knew as Amon,

_He has a good soul, maybe that's why I saved him, because I knew he and his members were good souls, they do good to the human kind_ Robin staring at Amon's black hair whipping around his face a little and his long black trench coat tail flying in the wind behind him.

_She can't possibly be a witch, a witch wouldn't have saved us they are dangerous and they kill, she just saved my team and my ass_ Amon thought to himself. From that point on he didn't look to his neighbor as a witch which happened to be the one that saved him, he hunted witches down and killed them or if they were still alive he let the Factory come and take them. Slowly Amon turned from the woman's sight and walked away. One thing plagued Amon's mind though,

_Was it by accident this woman lives right next to me or was there more to it than that simple fact? _


	5. Chapter 5

Amon jerked straight up from his bed, breathing heavily and sweating as if he had been running a marathon. A dream had made him stir this way, more like a nightmare, it was of the horrible night that they had been trapped in that alleyway.

"_There he goes," Karasuma jumping out of the car, Sakaki pulled his gun out and jumped out after Karasuma. Amon watched from the car, he saw the witch run into the alley, quickly putting the car in park he jumped out in pursuit of his team. _

"_He's gone, he just disappeared," Karasuma's voice rang out, Amon's gut churned, _

"_Get out of here now, it's a trap," Amon's voice ringing through. Everything was happening too fast, by the time they turned to run back out there was something blocking their entrance, _

"_Amon, what now?" Karasuma screamed, Amon was looking but it was pitch black, he couldn't see anything, not even Karasuma or Sakaki, he had to get them out of there. A few minutes later a hail of bullets rained down, the next thing he knew he was on his back and a pair of green floating orbs were coming out of nowhere. _

Amon rubbed his face,

~Who the hell are you?~ Amon thought to himself as he drug his body up and walked slowly to the bathroom to shower. When entering his bathroom, he laid his orbo gun on the sink, it wasn't in the best condition, it had been through hell and back, he was surprised that it still even worked. Glancing at the mirror, something caught his attention, he stared for a few minutes in the mirror, two little green orbs were staring back at him, he slowly reached for his gun, keeping his eyes fixed on the mirror, he grabbed his gun and jerked around, nothing was there. He closed his eyes, a rumble was coming up from deep within him,

"What do you want from me!?!?!" Amon screamed, he placed his gun back down and turned and walked to the door and locked it. When it came to his place, he didn't like company, he liked his place because it was his safe place, away from the outside world, he had even put in sound proof and bullet proof windows. It kept everything out, he rubbed his face and took his black pajama bottoms off and stepped into the shower. It was 6 in the morning, he never went to the STN-J headquarters before 7. Leaving his communicator out in the living room on the charger so no one could bother him, he carefully stepped into the shower, as soon as he turned the shower on the communicator started beeping, Amon was too busy letting all the hot water wash away the horrible night. Hot water slowly streamed down his muscular back and his huge muscular arms which were twitching a little, down his pecks the water ran making his nipples harden, and down to his tightly packed abs, where the stream of water continued to run into belly button and down into his pubic area, dripping off his hairs and his member which was still asleep for the time being. A groan escaped a little from Amon's lips that were forever distorted into a sour expression, no one he knew of had ever seen him smile, they all thought it was impossible for him to smile, the scars from his bullet hole wounds ran deep and with the nightmare of the past haunting him had made the wounds act up, he was still not able to return to the streets to do his job, and until the doctor had released him from rehab clearing his leg and arm muscles, then he would be stuck at the desk.

~Damn rehab, my muscles are fine, why do I need it, I can stand and walk just fine. ~ Amon scoffed at what he was being put through, his bad leg crumbled out from underneath him.

"Shit!!!" Amon sat there and straightened his leg out,

"This is going to be such a wonder day," Amon growled, he finally cut the water off and jerked back the curtain, his cane was in the living room, Amon breathed in deep and blew the air back out of his nose, in hast he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then grabbed his gun and walked out. Still dripping wet he slowly made it over to his cane, there was a loud knocking at the door. Amon's eyes leveled, slowly he turned his gaze to the door, there was that knock again.

"Go away!!!" Amon boomed,

"Its Michael, I think you might want to let me in, I have a piece of information I think you will be very interested in," Michael shouted through the door, Amon was highly pissed off now. He walked over to the door, he pulled open the door and walked away before he had the chance to punch Michael in the face.

"I'm listening," Amon walking towards his bedroom upstairs,

"They are temporarily replacing you," Michael blurted out, Amon was silent, he entered his room and put on some clothes, and brought a pair of socks down with him.

"They send you over here to tell me?" Amon going to the couch and sitting down,

"So, who is it?" Amon curiously,

"We don't know yet, she was in the debriefing room when I snuck out, hurry up and I'll give you a lift," Michael seriously, Amon was putting on his boots,

"I will not be rushed in my own house," Amon's t-shirt stretching out because it was a tight fitting shirt, he never could find shirts that fit because of his body structure.

"By the way I am taking my bike to work," Amon walking into the bathroom and brushing his black, straight, shoulder length hair, he came out and grabbed his work trench coat and laid it on the couch.

"Why are you still here?" Amon boomed, Michael walked out,

~Why is he always like that.~ Michael pondered as he left. Amon grabbed his communicator and stuck in his ear, he placed both of his orbo guns in his chest holsters and threw his coat on, on the way out he grabbed the necklace filled with orbo and the keys to his black Ducatti and shut the door behind him. Outside the door he programmed the door to lock, he walked down to the garage and entered the code, the door open and he walked in and got on his bike and sped out, the garage closed behind him and reset the lock on itself. It was 6:45 he had 15 minutes to get to the office which was on the other side of town, but he could do it, he had done it before, today was no different than any other day, traffic was heavy but Amon was on his bike so he could sped through the cars without any problems, he arrived at the office with 5 minutes left. Parking his bike, he got off and walked to the elevator, he hit three, luckily the elevator would let him out right there at the office, Amon thought to himself,

~They are replacing me with a girl? I'm not Michael, I cant just sit at a desk and a computer for the rest of my life.~ Amon scoffed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right on 7, have you seen Michael by chance?" Karasuma asked,

"He'll be late, he is stuck in traffic, anyone know of this new girl that is replacing me?" Amon slamming his helmet on his desk,

"Um, she still hasn't come out of the training," Dojima explained,

"What the hell are they going to do with her when I get my strength back?" Amon confused, as he walked around and sat down in his chair and put his legs up. Karasuma and Dojima both looked at each other,

"Michael didn't tell you huh? She is going to be your partner, at least that's what the boss explained in the meeting, if you had bothered to be here at 6 you would have known that," Sakaki threw at him. Amon's eyes were leveled at Sakaki,

"You have got to be kidding me, I don't need a partner," Amon putting his legs down, he had his back turned towards the elevator,

"When I get a partner is when Hell itself freezes over," Amon strongly. The elevator had opened its doors silently, the boss overheard them talking,

"Hell just froze over Amon, everyone, this is Robin Sena, she'll be working with us for a while," the boss explained, Amon had no interest in the new girl, he didn't even look their way, everyone else was speechless, the boss took Robin over to Amon's desk, Amon was busy typing and didn't look up,

"Robin, this is Amon, when he gets his strength back he will be your partner, you'll have to excuse his attitude, I think he was born this way to be totally honest with you, Amon, stop what you are doing," the boss demanded.

"I'd rather not seen as I am being replaced by a female no less," Amon growled,

"Turn around or I will break that kneecap and you will never be back on the streets doing what you love, you will then forever sit here, at a desk," the boss a bit harshly. Amon cursed underneath his breath, as he slowly turned his gaze up to the young woman's face. Her dirty blond long hair hung in her face a little and the rest of her hair was in a handle bar style, but he could see the green orbs staring at him. Amon jerked up,

~My god! She cant be but what 15, maybe 16 years old, she is just a child!~

"Say hi Amon," the boss harshly, Amon cleared his throat,

"Hi, you're what, 15.…16?" Amon raised a brow.

"15," Robin seeing clearly that was going to be an issue, the boss was leaving, Amon quickly followed after him, he managed to stop the elevator doors from shutting, Amon got in the elevator, when the doors shut and the elevator had moved down a little Amon stopped the elevator.

"Why are you doing this? A 15 year old child? Are you crazy? I am not partnering with a child, she wont stand a day with me, that child belongs in school, not here," Amon harshly.

"Solomon sent her, Robin is not a normal 15 year old girl, she is a craft user, we have tested this girl on your level, trust me when I say she can very easily keep up with you, Amon, I have heard that this is the one that saved you and your team, right? Then you should have no problem with her, besides, she's a witch and one day her powers will consume her and when that day comes you will not stand in the way when we hunt her down," the boss strongly.

"Just don't ask me to get involved with that hunt, that kid in there did save my ass as well as my team's asses, I nor the members of my team will take that task, I guess its not an accident that she lives right next to me is it?" Amon pushing a button and the elevator started back up, it let Amon back out at the office. The doors closed on the boss, Amon was pissed off,

~This day cant get any worse.~ Amon thought to himself, he was so pissed off that he walked on his sore leg without limping, it just about killed him, he sat down at his desk, Karasuma pulled Robin away or tried to anyway, Robin put her hand up to stop her. Robin stood in front of Amon's desk, Amon closed his eyes, he breathed in deep, he let out a loud booming scream and swiped all the papers off his desk into the floor, Robin never flinched.

"You, why the hell did you save us anyways?" Amon boomed, he shook with rage, he always kept things bottled up, Robin stared him down in the eye, those green eyes piercing his eyes and heart, causing his heart beat to calm down,

~Why do those eyes have such a hold on me, am I under her spell or something?~ Amon thought to himself.

"Sakaki, pair up with Dojima, Karasuma, you're with Robin, go get out of my sight, Michael, pick this mess up," Amon harshly as he held his head. Michael had just made it to the office, he saw the mess in the floor and saw Robin standing there, in front of Amon's desk,

"Leave!" Amon boomed, Robin stood her ground,

"I'm not afraid of you, Amon," Robin slowly walking away. Amon gritted his teeth, he balled his fist up and hit the desk causing it to crack.

"That bastard," Amon mumbled, he opened a drawer and pulled out some Tylenol and popped them in his mouth and chewed them up,

"Are you okay Amon?" Michael asked,

"Does it look like I am okay?" Amon growled. Michael picked up the papers and straighten the pile up and put it back on Amon's desk, Amon sat down in his chair hard, he stared at the papers,

"That fat bastard boss of ours…he plans to hunt Robin when her powers get out of control," Amon picking up the papers and looking through them and sorting them out, Michael's mouth dropped open,

"You have to do something, you have to help her," Michael strongly,

"Michael, just go sit down," Amon rubbing his temples. Michael looked at him,

"Go…sit…down," Amon putting the papers in different piles and when he had them straighten out he started putting the information that was on the paper into the computer, it took just about all day. When Amon was done, he was exhausted, not from the work itself but from everything, the news of Robin mostly had exhausted him. Amon got up slowly, he grabbed his helmet, his leg was crumbling beneath him, he grabbed the desk to catch himself, Michael rushed over to him,

"Let me…," Michael being interrupted, Amon put his hand up,

"I can take care of myself," Amon grabbing his coat and headed towards the elevator, he got on the elevator and the doors closed. Amon pushed the button for the basement where his bike was, he leaned his arm against the inside of the elevator and rested his forehead on his arm, his leg was killing him. When the elevator doors opened again, he slowly looked up and found Robin standing there,

"Want some help?" Robin quietly, he pushed himself off the elevator, he walked past her and walked to his bike and put his helmet on and flew off.


End file.
